THE ORIGINAL Final Fantasy X: As Told By Some Prep
by Quirky Rikku
Summary: If you called some prep that had just started playing FFX, this is what they might endlessly jabber about. I'm aware that this story is just some tastless humor :P
1. OOOOOO!

FFX: As Told By A Prep   
  
Summery: If you were talking on the phone to some prep who has never heard of final fantasy, this is what she might say.  
  
Notes: remember, preps dont play final fantasy games..  
  
So like, there was like, this blonde guy, and...he played like, this WERID game of soccer. Then like, this old guy...er, hot old guy..yeah...yeah, I'm looking at him now. What? Oh...My stupid brat brother made me play it..he said it was good. So anyway..  
  
What? blonde guy? No...He ugly. And hes got a name I cant pronounce. So anyway, these skanky looking chicks ask the blonde guy to sign their balls. NO! *laughs idiotically* I didnt mean it that way.. And then these like, little kids like, ask him to sign their balls, then uh..hold on. *beep* yeah Chelsea. Sorry, I'm busy staring at some hot old guy. What? No i don't know him, silly! Anyway, Ciao! *beep*  
  
Huh? Oh..now the blonde guy is like..running around, and now hes like..laying in a gutter or something. Wow..a ball of water. OOO! The back of his head! I'd die for his hair! *drools* What? What do you mean I'm like, talking too much?  
  
*pauses* anyway, theres like, this COOL scene, where those weird looking people are swimming around hitting each other in the big water thingy. What? Oh, Cool beans! Anyway, so now like..oh crap! I have to actually randomly push buttons now, hold on.  
  
Okay anyway, so now, the hot old dude is like, saying something to the blonde guy. Oh how i wish he was real. What? How would I know how long it is? Er..well, anyway, back to what I was saying.  
  
ooo! They are now like, getting sucked into some portal or something. What? This game sounds weird? Hmm..I'd play it just to swoon over that old dude. OO!! I just said a big word!! *giggles*  
  
wow! Now like, the blonde guy got hit in the head with one of those balls..ahh! some weird looking redheaded guy is smiling. oh the agony! Oooh! big word!! So yeah, the blonde guy is like, in some water by a beach. the scenery is like, really pretty. What? No, the redheaded guy is ugly. No, not that one..the old guy! he was the hot one! Right, so now you get it. Your dumb. *giggles* just kidding!  
  
So now..im moving the blonde dude in the village, i havent really paid attention to what was being said. huh? oh, the voice for the redheaded dude sounds like, totally lame. LIKE TOTALLY! Oh, i know..  
  
Right, so now the blonde guy is talking to some crustinators. what? I dont have the caption on, and thats what it sounded like!..... Because! i dont like to read. *giggles* So now like, i have to find some manner. I know it like, doesnt make sense. whats a manner, anyway?  
  
Huh? Oh, you have to feed your WHAT? Oh..so like, if you don't..it'll kill you? okay, well good luck. Ill call you tomorow. I wana tell you more about this game. Bye bye!! *click*  
  
**********************************  
  
This was my first attempt at something as odd as this. pwease read n review! 


	2. AHH UGLY BIRDY!

~Thankies for the reviews. sorry if its bland, Im trying to act the way of a prep with no knowledge at all of final fantasy X.   
  
Yeah, I decided to call you back..OO! big word! So anyway. I wana tell you more about that I was playing yesterday..Huh? Oh, I didnt get far...It was too hard! I couldnt find the.."manner" it was talking about..  
  
OOH! Summer-ner! okay, I get it. The redheaded guy said something about it just now, so now im like, gona go into that big building over there.. oh, no! grrr....puzzles! must do, like, hold on.  
  
okay..i cant figure this puzzle out here, hold on a sec again. BROTHER!!! DO THIS PUZZLE THINGY FOR ME I CANT FIGURE IT OUT!!!!  
  
Okay so anyway how ya been? Yeah..hes doing it for me. Oh, hes done, so soon!! yeah..well anyway, ooh! some like, really skanky chick is being a bit crabby to the blonde guy, and then theres like..some blue thing just standing there. It seems boring, never talking. sheesh! this weird. er, wait..oooo! some pretty chick just came out of the like, the er..like, thingy! and she like..HAHAHAHHHHHAHAHHHA fell down the stairs!!!!! *giggles insanely* oh poo, the blue thing caught her.  
  
Shes soo pretty! I want her hair!!! *squeals* I have no idea what her name is..its like.. "you nah" so, ill just call her the pretty one for now. yeah, well anyway, shes like moving her mouth. eh? oh..i turned the sound off! huh? dont be mean! I did it because i wanted to talk to you and tell u about it. yeah? hmm..well, Ima do it anyway, so there!!!  
  
yeah so anyway, the pretty one walks out and ooo! the blonde guy is like...staring at her. i wonder if they ever do the wild thing! *giggles* yeah, yeah, i know im funny. its cuz i got MONEY!!!! *giggles insanely*  
  
yeah well okay..EWWWWW! theres like, some ugly birdy thing...eww! shes like..PETTING IT!!! ahhhhhhh!!!!! okay good it flew away. Right, so now like..the redheaded guy is talking to the skank. huh? oh i turned the sound on. shes saying something about how he doesnt look like shampoo. of course he wouldnt! shampoo is like, an in-ati....mat... object! YAY!! BIG WORD! *giggles*   
  
okay well..like, now, they are like...leaving the beachy island thingy..huh? oh well..okay well they left. WHOO! that took alot of speech for that little scene.  
  
what? you dont? huh? i cant hear you! oh, so i guess ill have to tell you anyway...  
  
so like, now they like..are on a boat!! WOW THAT IS LIKE, SOOOOO COOL! *giggles* yeah..mm hmm...right..so anyway AHHHHH!! SOME FIN THINGY IS ATTACKING ME!!! Must push random buttons, hold on.  
  
EEEK!!! I won!!!!! hehehehhehehehehhehehhehehe. I feel so lucky. so anyway, OOOOOO the fins like, are attacking this like, one place.."kill a cat?" eh? AHHH! Its called Killacat!! AHHHHH!   
  
okay *calms down* oo..now like..the pretty chick is like, dancinhg around...OOOOOOOO THE WATER LIKE LIFTED HER UP!! OOOOOOOO!  
  
That was soo cool looking. oh, now shes like, hugging the skank...oooo..why must the skank have S! I want S! mine are like SOOOOO small!!  
  
what? oooh i see, well anyway, lemme tell u this last thing.. okay so theyre in this like, forest..and like..AHH SOME HUGE UGLY PLANT THING!!!! ahhh! must press more random buttons, hold on!!   
  
YAY!!  
  
What? you dont follow the story at all? Are you stupid or something? HAHAH GREAT COMEBACK! GO ME! what? you have to take your afternoon nap now? okay, well...good night. *click*  
  
********************************  
  
i hope it wasnt boring this time... 


	3. Poodle! I broke my controller!

(the whole thing about being catholic or whatever..it doesnt reflect me at all. just the chick. u know..real preps say dorky words instead of cussing)  
  
hello? Yeah... What? I just had to call you back. This game is soo cool!!  
  
So anyway, Im at this other big building right? I beat the ugly plant...this building is like, made of FIRE!! OOOOO!! Huh? weird! some ugly dudes are talking. blitzball? what the heck is that??? hmm...  
  
OOO...so like, the pretty chickie is like, in that one room. DARN she didnt fall down the stairs. OOO!! i get to name the fire doggie!! I-F-R-I-T..???? How do you pronounce THAT!!?? Ill just name him fluffy. what a CUTE name..I named my kitty that *pets kitty*  
  
so yay!! i got fluffy!!   
  
so anyway..im on this like..high road. Hi, road! *giggles* haha. i made an awsome joke! wasnt it like, SOOO funny? *giggles insanely*  
  
woah..im in this like...store place. theyre tellin me about this chocobo eater. first off, whats a chocobo? oh well..  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH that thing is butt-ugly. its uglier than that one dork at school!! *giggles*   
  
DAMMIT! oops..god forgive me, i just cussed. *writes hell mary a bunch of times* sorry im catholic. NOT hahahaha...the ugly thing pushed Fluffy off of the cliff. now im MAD. *pushes random buttons fiercly* CRAPPLES!!! I broke my controller. well..ill tell u more of this story when i beg my dad to fix my controller. well, toodles!!! 


	4. Blue haired guy is like, SO ugly!

Right so daddy fixed my controller. I have to like, walk and walk and walk!! O..oo..oooooo....Building. Some dude, like...are talking to ME. they saying something about a fiend. Wha? Oh, well..  
  
So they are telling me about operation my hen. oh! CHICKEN where!? *giggles insanely* anyway, grrr....they wont let me go under the roofie ..thingy..  
  
Dude! some dude with like, blue hair is like, comming. I wonder if him and the pretty chick do anything, eh? *giggles* im like, SO good at jokes!   
  
ewww, the blue haired guy has an ANNOYING voice, and hes like....fat . EWWIE.   
  
so yeah, ANYWAY i have to go er, lunchroom lock? uhm..oh! mushroom rock ! okies.. well here i go...   
  
wow...those yellow birdies must be chocobos. pwetty. wow..theres this like HUGE whale thing. ahhh its attacking me!!!   
  
awww...it like, .  
  
the pretty chick has to dance, awww...  
  
righty-o *giggles insanely* so now like..i have to go to er, Jose'! hahah...i know a guy named that..hahhahhahahahhhehehe *giggles insanely*  
  
Huh? uhm..okay, i guess this is uninteresting to you, so..bye bye! *slam* 


End file.
